


Fascination

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Alpha Clark Kent and Omega Bruce Wayne [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Boypussy, Established Relationship, Intersex Omegas, M/M, MPREG SEX, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, PWP, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, marital sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea that Bruce would grow rounder and fuller further into the last few months with his child just tickled Clark's very core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Mistakes are mine. Written at 3am.

Bruce, as much as possible tried to avoid parties now that he was in his third trimester. But this was one of his annual parties and was for the Wayne Foundation, so there was no getting out of it. Charity work was important to him. If it meant he could give orphans a good home, he’d do it. And it was great that Lucius agreed to host the party in a multipurpose hall near the manor and not in the middle of the city that was an hour’s drive away. He also didn’t need that mess in his house.

Clark was talking with some people, much like Bruce. Dick, Jason and Tim were on their own doing their thing with the guests. Dick was going around greeting people with a champagne glass in hand; Jason was at the buffet table stuffing his face handsomely; and Tim was in the garden minding his own business.

He glanced over at Bruce, who was talking with a circle of people who were heads of other foundations and affiliated with Wayne Foundation. They were talking about a lot of things, from the company, to Clark, to Bruce’s boys and finally, the new baby.

And for some reason, he really liked what Bruce was wearing. He was casually dressed even though the party was a black tie event. Bruce was wearing a loose white Henley that loosely hugged his belly and curved chest, and an unfastened black blazer over it.

Bruce cupped his underbelly, and rubbed gently as he let out a quick exhale.

“Excuse me,” said Clark a little too abruptly as he quickly left the people he was talking to.

Maybe it was time to take Bruce up to their bedroom to rest. It had only been less than an hour into the party, and socializing at a party while over 29 weeks pregnant wasn’t easy. And it was his job as Bruce’s alpha to make sure he was flawlessly cared for.

“Bruce?” he said as he approached him.

“Hey,” Bruce smiled at Clark as the alpha put a hand on the small Bruce’s back to pull him gently and slightly away from his circle of people.

“You okay?” Clark asked worriedly. “Your heart sped up a little,” he said softly.

“Yeah,” Bruce nodded, lightly stroking the curve of his belly. “He’s just getting a little heavy, that’s all,”

Clark smiled a little and pressed a kiss to Bruce’s temple. “Excuse us,” he smiled at Bruce’s affiliates and led him to the gardens to sit at one of the vacant tables and to get some fresh air. “Could you please tell Mr Pennyworth to have the car come around?” he told a passing server.

“Yes, sir,” answered the server as he rushed out to find Alfred.

“Ooohh,” said Bruce with a breath of relief when he finally got off his feet. “I won’t be able to get up for a while,” he chuckled.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Dick stepped out of the part and hurried over to them. “Anything wrong?”

“Nothing, really,” said Clark, “I just thought maybe Bruce would like to rest a bit. Though I might bring him home now,”

“Absolutely not,” frowned Bruce. “I need to get through this party,”

“Definitely yes,” replied Clark, “You aren’t going to be able to get through this party. Come on Bruce. It’s nearly ten, and you’re barely get to stay awake past eight the last few weeks. You need to get some rest,”

“Yeah, you can go home,” said Tim as he walked up to them. “Dick and Jason can just wow the guests with their charm,”

“I heard that,” Jason appeared behind Dick with a glass of whiskey. “Seriously though, one more bitch who tries to press her anything to my anything, I will drag her out and throw in the middle of street to get run over,”

Dick slapped his back, smiling proudly at his baby brother. “Aaww, little Jay all grown up and attracting women!”

“Oof!” Jason stumbled forward a little and the whiskey sloshed in his glass and spilled, wetting his fingers. He glared at him. “Shut up!” he gave Dick a shove.

Tim shook his head at his so called older brothers.

“I’ll go home only if you retire as well,” said Bruce.

“Then retire I shall,” Clark helped Bruce onto his feet. “C’mon, Alfred might have the car up front now,”

“I’ll make the announcements,” said Dick, going back into the party as Clark quietly slipped Bruce away from the crowd. He went up to the makeshift stage at one end of the hall. "Ladies and gentlemen, unfortunately our hosts have decided to retire for the evening. It seems that the youngest member of our family is cranky. Anyways, time to take out your wallets because you’ll be bidding on a date with some of Gotham’s most eligible bachelors and bachelorettes! First up, yours truly! Who wants to start the bidding?"

"One thousand dollars!"

“Ooh, that’s a big start, but we can do better than that!” said Dick, winking at the lady who offered the amount. “One thousand dollars, do I hear two thousand?”

“Three thousand!”

“Five thousand!”

Bruce chuckled as he heard the bidding start while Clark assisted him with his coat. “I’m sure there’ll a catfight or two,”

“For Dick?” said Clark with a light laugh, “This hall will turn into a gladiator pit,”

As they exited the hall, Clark put an arm around Bruce’s waist, and held one of his hands to help Bruce down the front stairs of the hall, down to the waiting car.

“Long day, sirs?” Alfred asked as he opened the door.

Bruce yawned. “The longest in a while,” he said as he and Clark slid into the car. He fell asleep on Clark’s shoulder the moment he was comfortably settled in.

Clark smiled and pressed his hand to Bruce’s belly. “Let him get some rest, okay?” he whispered as Alfred drove away.

* * *

 

Bruce woke up around two in the morning feeling uncomfortably and unusually warm. He was on his side, and Clark’s chest was pressed against his back as the big spoon, his husband’s large, gentle hands cradling his belly.

He didn’t like being woken up from a very erotic dream. He was hard and wet and fuck, he could feel his cunt pulsating. But he did like it when his partner in the said dream was easily accessible. Because holy shit was he horny.

“Clark,” he panted, feeling a drop of sweat drop from his jaw down to his neck. “Clark,” he repeated, throwing the blanket off of him.

“Mmm…” Clark mumbled an answer sleepily.

“Clark!” Bruce hissed. “Wake up!”

“Hnngg?” Clark opened his eyes gingerly. “What is it?” he asked dumbly as he laid his head back down on the pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

“Ugh,” annoyed, Bruce reached back into Clark’s pajamas. “That’s it…” he said as he felt Clark harden under his palm.

“Bruce…” Clark groaned. “What are you doing…?”

“Getting you hard, what did you think I was doing?” said Bruce easily, then withdrew his hand. “C’mooonn, I’m so horny you have no idea,”

Clark threw the blanket completely off them and started lazily kissing Bruce’s neck to his shoulder. “Maybe next time we won’t need the blanket anymore,” he said as he pulled Bruce’s soaked underwear off and started gently massaging his folds.

“Sh-shit…” Bruce grabbed a fistful of Clark’s pajamas. “Put your finger in, put something in and fuck me—” he gasped, when he felt Clark’s fingers breach him. “Yes…yes…”

Clark hummed as he kissed Bruce’s shoulder. “How do you want to do it tonight?”

“I don’t know…” Bruce panted as his grip on Clark’s pajamas tightened enough for him to rip the fabric. “I…was having a really good dream,”

“What was it about?” Clark asked, moving from his spot behind Bruce to his knees to loom over him, for Bruce to roll onto his back so that he could curl his fingers upward.

“Hnh!” Bruce gasped again, this time grabbing Clark’s upper arms. “Shit…shit...” he heaved. “Just you…and me and some…really good sex—” Bruce shivered as he gushed into Clark’s hand. “Fuck,” he cursed breathlessly.

“How good?” Clark withdrew his hand from between Bruce’s legs and gave his fingers a lick.

“So good,” Bruce shook as he tried unbuttoning his pajama top. “So good you could fuck another baby into me,”

“Mmm,” the pseudo-alpha slowly pulled Bruce to the edge of the bed with his legs hanging off the bed and him standing at the foot of it, and assisted Bruce with his top. He grabbed one of the stray pillows from the head of the bed, for support for Bruce’s back.

For someone who grew up on a farm who wasn’t particularly drawn to anything pornographic, or had never found out what kind of fetish he was fixated on, or for someone who was wasn’t human, Clark didn’t know he could share the obsession legitimate alphas felt for their omegas’ bodies. And he loved it. He loved how much he was crazy about Bruce’s body, especially now that he knew, saw, heard and felt that his child was in his mate’s body, growing. He loved how captivated and fascinated he was that Bruce was adapting to hold the developing baby, how Bruce’s angles had become curves and that he was soft all over, how he looked so fecund and fruitful, and so _round_ and so _full_! And the idea that Bruce would grow rounder and fuller further into the last few months with his child just tickled his very core.

“You want that?” Clark teased as he took off his own sleepwear. “You want me to fuck you like I could fuck another baby in there?”

“Yeah,” Bruce answered desperately. “Yeah, I want you to fuck me like that…all the time...”

“Really?” Clark smirked, pressing the head of his cock into Bruce’s hole.

“Yes!” Bruce said impatiently, “Put it in, please, all the way in,” he begged in the frenzied need to be filled.

Clark pushed in and Bruce threw his head back, and after a moment Clark started thrusting. And shit he loved seeing those engorged breasts jiggle with their movement. It sort of made Clark realize again that he wasn’t just crazy about the things happening to Bruce for their child, he was crazy about Bruce’s everything.

It didn’t take long for Bruce to feel that his orgasm was about to hit him any moment. His belly was flaring up and he didn’t really need to touch his cock to orgasm for a while now since Clark was there for him and he didn’t need to do much to make Bruce climax.

Bruce loudly chanted obscene words and profanities and Clark’s name, begging not to stop and for him to keep at it, gripping tightly onto Clark’s arms. “That’s it!” Bruce exclaimed, “Oh God, fuck, fuck, fuck yes—it’s coming, I’m going cum—”

Clark obliged and didn’t dare stop or slow down, but he wasn’t too fast either so he wouldn’t hurt the either of them. And Bruce’s begging and filthy words didn’t help his endurance either. He climaxed the same time as Bruce, with Bruce shuddering and gushing under him, gripping the sheets under them, and Clark panting over Bruce as he held himself up with his hands on either side of Bruce.

The metahuman leaned over to give Bruce a kiss and both of them smiled with their lips pressed together. Bruce gave a hearty laugh. “I’m positive that you can’t possibly put another one in there despite the supersperm, but indulge my omega tendencies,”

Clark returned the laugh. “I like your omega tendencies,”

“Mmm, I know you do,” Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. “Love you,”

“Love you more,”

**Author's Note:**

> /shot


End file.
